


Timeline

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Timeline, this is...literally a timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: All of my works happen in the same timeline, which I've laid out for you here.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serious. This is literally just a timeline. 
> 
> These two live in my brain rent free, but they also build up off every thing I write about them. Sometimes I find it helps to see that timeline so... enjoy! 
> 
> If it's in brackets, that means it's yet to be completed, or it's part of the canon Ratched universe. If things happen simultaneously, they'll be placed next to each other. I know the formatting isn't perfect, but I hope it's tolerable <3 
> 
> I'll update this as I have more fics go up :)

[Episode 1]

[Episode 2]

[Episode 3]

[Episode 4]

[Episode 5]

[Episode 6]

[ _Are You Well?_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895649)

[Episode 7, pre-kiss] [_I'm So Tired_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795560)

[Episode 7, Kiss] [_Kiss Me Once, Kiss Me Twice_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934862)

[ _You Lit the Flame_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028762/chapters/65985370)

[ _Everything About You is So--_ , Smart ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881366)

[ _Faults_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779750)

[ _The Pip_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873959)

[ _Blanket_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977555)

[ _Everything About You is So--_ , Beautiful ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881366)

[ _Startled (And Quite Badly)_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719522/chapters/65181988)

[ _Thunder and Lightning_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917969)

[ _My Girl_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800954)

[ _Everything About You is So--_ , Capable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881366)

[ _Strings_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910496)

[ _In the Woods_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157322)

[ _And If You Have Nightmares--_ , First Nightmare ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834206)

[ _Gwenny_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752534)

[ _Kiss Me Again_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173917)

[ _One Single Thread of Gold_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224782)

[Episode 8, beginning]

[ _Relax_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140296)

[ _Danishes_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819431)

[ _Don't_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110293)

[Episode 8, Gov. Wilburn Scene] [_Couple of Sapphos, Makes Sense_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738167)

[ _When the Stars Fall Down_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860501)

[ _And If You Have Nightmares--_ , Second Nightmare ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834206)

[ _And If You Have Nightmares--_ , Third Nightmare ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834206)

[ _Love is Like:_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961823)

[ _When Did You Last Eat?_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195979)

[ _Everything About You is So--_ , Enough ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881366)

[ _Maybe IDK_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993605)

[ _Put Your Head On My Shoulder_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672290)

[ _Hand Around Her Throat_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761825)

[ _Swimming Lessons_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286669)

[ _Care for You_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854588)

[ _Love Lies_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922760)

[ _Twin High Maintenance Machines_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494054)

[ _She's Her Star Patient_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703787)

[Episode 8, dream sequence to end] 

[ _I'm Going to Get My Book_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681866)

[ _The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357988/chapters/66850117)

[ _Sugar High_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954959)

[ _She's Well Fit_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423022)

[ _How Life Slips Right Into Your Life_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443465)

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, you do see [Future Long Work] up there! It's been rolling around in my head for a bit, but I'm not fully settled on the idea, so it'll stick around there. 
> 
> As always, if you have requests, leave them below! I shall add them to my list (and then to my timeline)! 
> 
> Love and cuddles for y'all <3


End file.
